irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Hobo 13
A rather desolate-looking world, Hobo 13 is presumably allied with the Irken Empire and inhabited or used by the militaristic Hobo race, notably as a military training world. Overview Appearance A desolate world that appears to be desert-covered, Hobo 13 is located near an asteroid belt and appears to be within the reach of a faint red nebula. Either inhabited or used by the militaristic race known only as the Hobos, the planet serves primarily as a Military Training world, allowing multiple races to attend voluntarily, Irken or otherwise. Appearing much differently compared to the Irken's urban and fortress-like Training World of Devastis, Hobo 13 seems to be much more frontierlike and rugged. Notably, the only known canon characters to have even visited Hobo 13 are Invader Skoodge and 'Invader' Zim, both for training. It is possible that Hobo 13 provides a much more brutal or intense test of one's abilities, compared to Irken Basic Training, despite the massive difference in training longevity. Lifeforms and Geology Possessing a very desolate, barren surface with few visible examples of plant life or vegetation, what exists on the world is presumably hardened and quite well-adapted to the planet's environment, such as the strange squid-like creatures that inhabit small watering holes within the canyons of Hobo 13, or the Bloodthirsty Hogulus. In terms of the terrain, Hobo 13 is what it appears to be, for the most part; desolate, desert-like. However, it appears rather rocky and large spires of rock jut into the air, and canyons run everywhere on the world, some going deep enough to expose the very active and alive heart of the planet in the form of lava flows, and presumably, in some places, volcanoes. Due to the presence of very large lava flows, it is quite likely that volcanic eruptions and quakes are a regular occurrence. Hobo 13's intelligent inhabitants are known only as the Hobos, who seem to identify themselves through the use of numbers. They are tall, physically imposing humanoid beings with brownish-green skin, somewhat like an Irken's. However, the only known example of a Hobo is Hobo 678, who was heavily augmented by cybernetic implants and replacements such as his robotic arm and eye. Hobo 13 is also home to the mentioned Hogulus, savage, immense ram-like creature with six eyes, and is presumed to be native to the planet and one of many. However, the Hogulus could just as easily be a creature imported to serve in training exercises. The only time Hobo 13 appeared on the original show was in the episode of Hobo 13. Category:Planets Category:Canon Category:Conquered planets Category:The Irken Empire Category:Locations Other FactsCategory:Allies * The only known Hobo Trainer was voiced by R. Lee Ermey, who played Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in Full Metal Jacket. * The space-based sign seen in the Hobo 13 Episode is very similar in appearance to Irken Designs, despite it's radically different color scheme. Fan-Made section Please place all fan-made fiction here, to maintain organization of Article. Locations Areas of note on Hobo 13, such as cities or bases. * Not Available. Characters A list of characters stationed or living on Hobo 13. * Invader Averii - Punitive Duty, formerly as an Assistant, now Training Sergeant. ** Battlefield Longevity Underminer - Averii's former SIR. * Major 556 - Veteran Hobo commander, Averii's handler. Roleplays Roleplays that take place for a reasonable amount of time on Hobo 13. * HOBO 13 is HOBO 13 Category:Universal Fanon Category:Habitable Planets Category:Dangerous